Maybe it's better
by Daytime Stars
Summary: You did this for us, for her, you let yourself be killed for her happiness and all you caused her was pain and sorrow…" Rated T to be safe. Oneshot. Warning: Character Death! Please R


**Disclaimer::** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts, you wouldn't want to know what would happen to it if I did.

It's rated T just to be safe.

**Warning:: Character Death!**

There. I warned you again. And it's in bold.

* * *

This wasn't right. None of this made any sense. He could smell it, the iron scent of blood; he could hear Kairi crying beside their fallen friend. He saw it, the pool of blood that was letting off the smell. Kairi, on the floor, face in her small hands, her petite frame shaking with sobs for the boy lying on the floor in front of her, in a pool of his own blood. He'd sacrificed himself for their sake, for their happiness. As he walked closer to his friend's body and to Kairi, he let out a light snort.

'_Good job, idiot. You did this for us, for her, you let yourself be killed for her happiness and all you caused her was pain and sorrow…'_ he thought at the boy, kneeling beside his dead best friend and Kairi, awkwardly wrapping an arm around the redheaded girl. As soon as he did, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and she began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He didn't know what to do to comfort her, comfort wasn't exactly his forte. He thought about telling her it would be alright, that everything would be fine, until he realized that he'd be lying to her. They both knew that with him gone, nothing would be 'alright' or 'okay' in their lives again, with him gone; a huge part of their World was gone with him.

"Riku…I can't believe he's gone…" she mumbled, before looking back towards their dead friend. He looked to the body as well, realizing this was the closest he'd been since it happened. She'd been there the second that their friend fell, kneeling beside him as the light faded from his eyes. As he looked, he saw that there was a hole carved into the left side of his friend's chest, where his heart would have been. He tightened his grip on Kairi as he looked away quickly; he couldn't stand to see his friend like that, his friend who'd worked so hard to save all of the Hearts that the Heartless had stolen.

Riku couldn't stand to look at Sora with his heart, literally, stolen out of his body. He shut his eyes and rested his chin on Kairi's head lightly as she continued to cry. He longed to have his blindfold back, so he wouldn't have to ever open his eyes and see Sora, lying lifeless on the floor. However, he knew that would be an insult to his brunette friend, and so he opened his eyes and slowly detached himself from Kairi's arms and got up to go to Sora's other side and kneel there.

Riku looked down at his friend who was staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling, his mouth forming a light smile, he looked as if he were about to say something. And the silvernette kept expecting him to shoot up and laugh at the prank. However, Riku knew that it was never going to happen. He'd seen with his own eyes what had happened, seen how Xemnas had made a show of defeating Sora and killed him slowly, painfully, he'd made sure that both of them could see Sora's pain as he died. Xemnas had killed him in front of both of his best friends, who'd been trapped behind a barrier and disappearing right after the job was done. Riku cursed and punched the floor beside him at his lack-of-ability to save his friend. If he'd been stronger, Sora never would have died. Sighing, Riku turned his attention back to Sora. He'd been killed slowly and painfully, yet he'd still managed to die with a smile on his face.

The finality of the situation came crashing down around him as he reached out with a trembling hand and pressed two fingers to his best friend's eyelids, closing them so it looked as if Sora were asleep, having a pleasant dream. At last until you looked at his chest. Riku did his best to keep his gaze away from the hole in the brunette's chest and focused on his face, on his smile.

"What were you thinking about?" the boy mumbled as he studied Sora's face, how peaceful it looked as he lay there in a pool of blood. Riku sighed again "I'm sorry. Maybe…maybe you're better off like this…now; you can't feel pain at all Sora…and we all know you've had enough of it in your life…" Riku said faintly, thinking back to all the pain and trouble that he'd caused his spunky friend a year before. He heard Kairi sniffle and hiccup as he spoke and looked across to the girl, smiling weakly at her as he got up and walked, to Kairi's side. Riku slid and arm around her again and allowed his own tears to fall into his remaining friend's hair. And, as they sat there, comforting each other, Riku could swear that he heard Sora laugh lightly and say 'You'll both be fine if you stick together, Riku.'

* * *

And there, my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. It was kinda hard for me to write because A) I don't know a lot about Riku and B) I like Sora.

I got the idea from a picture I found on Photobucket and while listening to 'Arms of the Angel' or 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan, and I'm not sure if it'll work if post the link for the picture, so if you want to see it, message me or leave me a review.

Bringing up reviews, they would be much appreciated! This is my first Kingdom hearts Fanfiction and my first one where a character dies. So yeah, REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!

~Star


End file.
